Meeting Again
by lora-66
Summary: Quatre mois aprés son incarcération à Mayfield House décide d'aller voir Cuddy.


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais c'est pas nouveau ! ... Bonne lecture._

**Meeting Again**

House arriva devant les portes de l'hôpital, inspira un grand coup et entra. Le hall était pratiquement désert, seul quelques patients et médecins trainaient par-ci par-là, mais il ne croisa, à son grand soulagement, personne qu'il ne connaissait. Il traversa le hall en direction des ascenseurs, appuya sur les boutons d'appel et attendit impatient et nerveux.

Qu'allaient t-ils se dirent après des mois passés sans se voir ? Chaque nuit, son hallucination venait hanter ses rêves, le narguant, le déstabilisant, faisant de Cuddy une obsession permanente. Il avait réussi à dresser des barrières, à s'imposer des limites, mais dérisoires étaient-elle devant la personne en question. Qu'adviendrait-il de ses frontières qu'il avait su se fixer et respecter ?

S'il avait demandé à Cuddy de ne pas venir le voir à Mayfield, et s'il ne lui avait pas dit la date de son retour, c'était pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'il redoutait plus que tout de la revoir, d'apercevoir son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche... il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait compris, ce qu'elle avait deviné de ces visions, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait essayer par tout les moyens de convaincre Wilson de lui dire la vérité, de savoir ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé, mais il avait su garder le secret. Aujourd'hui pourtant, House était prêt, il avait su se convaincre d'aller la voir. De toute façon, elle aurait tôt ou tard appris qu'il avait quitté Mayfield, et aurait sans nul doute cherché à le joindre.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin. House monta à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton menant au bureau de Cuddy. Fébrile, il s'appuya sur sa canne, essayant de calmer sa respiration, d'atténuer les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient plus rapide au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Il parvint enfin à destination. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir baigné d'une lumière tamisée, annonçant le début d'une longue nuit. House traversa le couloir en direction du bureau, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cela était étrange de revenir ici, quatre mois qu'il avait été absent, mais pourtant rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, faisant parvenir le poids d'un monotonie incessante. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant le bureau de Cuddy, qui était, comme Wilson le lui avait assuré, encore occupé par sa patronne. A la fois soulagé et anxieux, House contempla la porte ne sachant s'il devait annoncer sa présence ou juste entrer, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières années. Il se décida donc pour la deuxième option et poussa doucement la porte du bureau, ne l'entrouvrant que légèrement.

C'est enfin qu'il l'aperçut. Après des mois à rêver, à l'imaginer, Cuddy était là, assise sur sa chaise, absorbé par des formalités administratives. House profita de son inattention pour la contempler de tout son soul. Le visage pâle annonçant une grande fatigue, une mèche qui lui tombe sur la joue, attablé à son bureau, elle écrivait ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Et en une fraction de seconde, il se revit dans cette même pièce ; elle derrière son bureau, lui devant la porte. Alors, il les entendit comme un écho lointain, surréaliste et imaginaire, « Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous, et vous vous êtes occupés de moi », les dernières paroles qu'il eut dîtes en sa présence. Si réelles à ce moment de sa vie, si fatalistes quelques mois plus tard. Qu'avait-elle put comprendre de ses quelques mots ? Qu'en avait elle conclut ? Tout était si ambigüe, si compliqué, jamais House n'oserait lui avouer cette hallucination. Indépendant, associable, individualiste, il avait montré pour la première fois un fléchissement personnel, une peur refoulé qu'il n'était pas apte à assumer. Mais il avait aussi ces paroles dites dans le Hall, devant tout une assemblé de personne « J'ai couché avec Lisa Cuddy ! ». Les autres auraient encore crus à une diversion stupide du médecin, comme il en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude, mais Cuddy, elle, aurait sûrement fait le rapprochement.

Soudain, un grincement de porte, une lame de parquet qui craque et Cuddy qui relève la tête. Leur yeux se croisèrent un instant, et House pu lire dans ceux de la femme une grande surprise, suivit par de l'anxiété et du soulagement. Cuddy plissa d'abord les yeux à la vue du médecin, puis les ouvris en grand avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre. Elle se posta devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et le prit finalement dans ses bras dans un soulagement évident. « House » murmura t-elle. Pris au dépourvu House resta là, impassible, les bras le long du corps. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, à cette euphorie manifeste. Il lui avait fait du mal et il en était conscient, il l'avait ridiculisée, l'avait fait souffrir, mais elle était là, dans ses bras, à se réjouir de son retour. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était évident. Cuddy lui avait toujours pardonné ses écarts, ses moments de folies, ses sarcasmes et ses moqueries. Elle l'avait toujours supporté, toujours soutenu, comme une véritable amie. Et c'est ce qu'elle était, une amie, une vraie.

Soulagé par son attitude, il en profita pour l'entourer lui aussi de ses bras. Il sentit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage, et il fut content de lui procurer un tel plaisir. House profita de cette étreinte pour humer son odeur, celle de ces cheveux, de sa peau. Un léger arôme enivrant, parfumé à la vanille, un effluve qui lui avait tellement manqué... Cuddy se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, une once d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'inquiéta t-elle

« Mieux, beaucoup mieux. » Répondit House. Et c'était l'entière vérité, il se sentait bien, posé, serein. Ces derniers temps, un certain calme s'était manifesté en lui, et il aimait ça. Sa cure de désintoxication lui avait fait réaliser la douceur de la vie, une vie paisible, parsemé d'embuche certes, mais d'une beauté extrême.

« Vous êtes partis si vite après cette soirée » reprit Cuddy, « Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais il le fallait » se défendit-il. Bien sur qu'il le fallait, il avait été plus que troublé par cette histoire, déstabilisé, anéanti, il avait perdu ses repaires. Le fait qu'il est été interné si rapidement lui avait permit de se reprendre. Son isolation lui avait servit de cachette temporaire, lui permettant un moment de réflexion, de comprendre et de pouvoir, par la suite, gérer la chose.

« Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, aucune. » S'emporta Cuddy devant ce manque d'information . « Même Wilson refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit à votre sujet. La seule chose que je savais, était votre lieu d'internement, Mayfield. Mais même la-bas aucun renseignement, aucune visite possible, rien. Vous vous imaginez seulement mon anxiété, mon inquiétude ? »

« Ne croyez pas, votre souffrance n'était rien comparé à la mienne » S'indigna t-il. Comment osait-elle le blâmer ? Avait-elle seulement une idée sur ce qu'il avait enduré ? « Je n'étais pas dans un centre de vacances à fainéantiser, j'ai du gérer mon sevrage, seul avec des médicaments inefficaces, à me vomir dessus, à hurler ma douleur, à convulser sans arrêts, à supporter mes crises d'angoisses grandissantes. J'avais perdu la conscience de moi-même, ne me souvenant plus de rien...Mais tout cela s'est arrêté, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai repris connaissance et je me suis battu avec détermination. Oui, je l'avais cette détermination, vouloir sauver le peu de moi-même qu'il me restait. Et puis, j'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique à devoir supporter toute la journée ces psychopathes, à devoir répondre à leurs questions incessantes, à devoir subir leur délire insensés. Un enfer permanent. » House déglutit, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu à Mayfield, même à Wilson il n'avait voulut raconter ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Cuddy le regardait, une pitié apparente dans les yeux. Il détestait ça.

« Non, pas de compassion Cuddy, je l'ai entièrement mérité. J'ai abusé de Vicodin, j'en paie le prix »

Oui, il en avait payé le prix, un prix fort. Mais il avait compris maintenant : ne jamais dépasser la dose prescrite et nécessaire.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit... n'hésitez pas, je serai toujours là pour vous. » insista Cuddy.

« Je sais » Remercia House. Elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, et il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant même s'il ne montrait que trop son ingratitude et son insouciance. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux reproches, il avait mieux à faire. House ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Justement, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service... »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, étonné « Je vous écoute ».

« Voilà, je me demandais s'il était possible que je reprenne le travail. Je sais qu'un médecin ayant eu une certaine dépendance n'est plus apte à reprendre ses fonctions... mais je sais aussi que si je ne retrouve pas rapidement une occupation, je vais replonger. » Il implorait presque la directrice de le reprendre dans son établissement, c'était minable, mais il avait besoin de retrouver ses repaires et ses veilles habitudes, d'avoir une activité qui puisse lui faire oublier le passé.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Vous pourriez vous reposer, et attendre un peu... »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin » le coupa House « Je veux juste une réponse, est-il est possible que je reprenne le travail ? »

« Bien sur que vous pouvez revenir ! Nous avons fait en sorte avec Wilson de garder une certaine discrétion sur votre absence, nous avons fais sous-entendre un problème familial, et je pense que cela à plutôt bien marché » le renseigna t-elle, assez fière de son mensonge. « Je suppose que vous deviez le savoir, le Dr. Foreman à pris la tête du service de diagnostique... mais rassurez-vous, il sera très heureux d'apprendre votre retour. ».

House expira longuement, soulagé d'être réintégré dans son service.

« Merci » murmura t-il.

Il était conscient que Cuddy prenait beaucoup de risque en acceptant son retour car si jamais cette histoire d'incarcération dans un hôpital psychiatrique venait à se propager, ils étaient tous les deux foutus.

« Quand pourrais-je commencer ? » demanda t-il.

« Hé bien, quand vous voudrez... le Dr. Foreman savait que son poste n'était que provisoire. »

« Demain ? »

« Si tôt ? » hésita Cuddy, « Franchement, House je suis sûre qu'un peu de repos ne peut... »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'en avait pas besoin. » la coupa t-il, catégorique. « Plus vite je reprendrais, mieux ce sera. S'il est possible que je reprenne demain... »

« Très bien » céda t-elle, « Vous pourrez reprendre quand bon vous semble. Toutefois, sachez que si demain matin l'envie vous prenait de ne pas venir, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient. »

« Que de faveurs ! » ironisa t-il, « Je me souviendrai de vos paroles pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Cuddy lui sourit, ravie de retrouver son ami, et son humeur d'antan. Mais House ne lui retourna pas son sourire, trop occupé par ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Sans doute serait-elle suspicieuse et lui poserait-elle beaucoup trop de questions inutiles à son goût. Mais il devait savoir, c'était essentiel.

« Je voulais vous demander aussi... » il hésita incertain, ne sachant si lui poser directement la question, sans préambule, était une bonne solution. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous étions à la fac ensemble ? »

Cuddy plissa les sourcils, incrédule.

« Bien sur mais pourquoi... »

« Vous n'étiez pas en cours d'endocrinologie avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » affirma le médecin. Il avait décidé de reprendre les même propos qu'elle avait tenu quelques mois auparavant de façon à mieux percevoir et analyser sa réponse.

« J'étais assise à côté de vous, vous avez triché sur moi... »

« Vous suiviez le cours sans être inscrite ».

Il avait vu juste, Cuddy le regardait, stupéfaite.

« Comment avez-vous su ? Je n'ai … jamais …. »

House la regarda tout sourire. Alors ainsi, cet hallucination n'avait pas était trompeuse en tout points. Comment avait-il su ? Bonne question. Peut être le savait-il depuis toujours, tout simplement. En quatre mois de réflexion, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : ce soir là, c'était son inconscient qui avait prit le dessus. Un inconscient vivifier par le surdosage d'un certain opiacé, et qui lui avait joué un fichtre mauvais tour, certes, mais finalement, tout les propos qu'ils avaient échangé cette nuit n'étaient que vérité. Son subconscient n'avait fait qu'émerger certaines choses qu'il savait déjà dans un tout nouveau contexte.

Même s'il s'en été douté, aujourd'hui il en était plus que sûr. Certain même. « Déjà à l'époque, je vous trouvais intéressant dans le genre allumé...Je ne suis pas ici pour veiller sur les biens de mon hôpital. » Il avait répété cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Essayant de trouver une quelconque faille, et il l'avait trouvé. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour la trouver. Le mot « déjà » était la clef de l'énigme : il était ici, marque du passé et du présent, symbole du renouvellement. La solution était toute simple, déjà inscrite...

House retourna son attention sur la femme devant lui, elle le regardait ahuri par son comportement sûrement très étrange à ses yeux. Elle l'interrogea du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Les yeux pétillant et sourire goguenard aux lèvres, House ne daigna pas répondre à cette question muette. Cela n'avais plus d'importance, maintenant qu'il savait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

Il devait réfléchir, il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Il décida donc d'écourter sa conversation et de partir sans aucune explication. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'explications valable à donner à Cuddy. Même s'il aurait voulu lui en donner, elle n'aurait pas plus comprit que maintenant. House tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, voulant partir au plus vite, mais Cuddy l'intercepta, l'attrapant à l'avant bras.

« House » l'appela t-elle, un air courroucé sur le visage « Une explication serait sans doute... »

« Il n'y a aucune explication, je suis désolé. »

Cuddy le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, essayant de percevoir ce qu'il lui cachait. Elle était troublé par son comportement. Il ressurgissait dans son bureau au bout de quatre mois d'absence, la suppliant presque de bien vouloir lui redonner du travail, il lui posait une question sur un passé datant de 10 ans en arrière, cela, tout en sachant la réponse, et il espérait repartir sans lui donner la moindre explication ?

Mais House était bien décidé à ne rien lui dire. Il s'arracha de l'emprise de Cuddy et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il perçut la tristesse de la doyenne, une tristesse profonde et réelle, dangereuse presque. Il était dégouté par ce qu'il lui faisait subir, écœuré par son attitude désinvolte, il lui montrait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il espérait d'elle.

« Je suis désolé » répétât-il. Cette fois ce n'était pas pour l'absence d'explications qu'il s'excusait, mais pour la souffrance qu'elle endurait par sa faute, pour le mal incessant qui la hanté et qui inondé son esprit, un mal dont il était l'auteur. Ces excuses n'était sans doute pas suffisantes, mais il ne pouvait lui donner plus, il n'avait pas la force, pas assez d'espoir. Il détacha son regard du sien, et se tourna vers la porte, essayant de fuir cette torpeur accablante qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte restée ouverte et sortit dans le couloir vide de l'hôpital.

« Vous m'avez manqué House » entendit-il derrière lui. Le médecin se figea, affligé par les paroles de la doyenne. Comment pouvait-elle encore le supporter ? Où trouvait-elle la force nécessaire pour tolérer le misanthrope qu'il était ? House inspira longuement, essayant de calmer ses pulsions, il ne devait pas se retourner, il ne devait pas lui montrer son bouleversement.

« A demain Cuddy » finit-il par lui dire, toujours de dos, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Bon, c'est rapide, bref mais complet je pense. N'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews sont toujours bonne à prendre, bonnes au mauvaises.


End file.
